Dreams do come true
by anime fan gurl 622
Summary: There's a girl who has been hanging around Konohamaru. Hanabi does not like it. Hanabi will do whatever it takes to make Konohamaru hers forever. My frist story be nice. I don't own Naruto. Finally Finished Yeah! Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Dreams do come true.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary:

Konohamaru walked down the street of Konoha looking for the love of his life; Hanabi Hyuga. He was looking to the right and left, looking at everyone that he walks past, and going into every store that she always go in. He did this every single weekend. Once when he wakes up he would call her from 5 am to 8 am when she would normally go out. Then he would go find her and use some kind of cheesy pick up lines.

He knows her whole routine from when she would wake up until she will fell asleep.

Hanabi would wake up at 5 am, when Konohamaru calls her and she would curse him out big time for calling her so early in the morning. She would go out about 8am to go eat breakfast with her older cousin's wife Tenten. Then they would go and meet up with Hinata (Hanabi's older sister), Ino, and Sakura at the most expensive store in Konoha. They would just usually go riding around in one of their cars. And guess what Konohamaru will do when they do this.

If you guess that he jumps in his car and follow them.

Well you are wrong! He will never stalk her again. He tried that once and it did not go over so right. In fact when he first stalk her, she did not talk to him for a whole year. Which he summarize as something worse then hell.

She had agreed to talk to him only if he stops stalking her. If her doesn't stop she will never talk to him ever again. Konohamaru gives in. He was not willing to let that happen. He was almost ready to kill himself just one day after she stopped talking him. He wanted to talk to her everyday; that's why when Hanabi was out with her friends and family he would just call to hear Hanabi's voice on her voice mail…man he got it really bad. And he knew it and he hated the fact that he loves Hanabi so very much and he kept on telling himself that he was so lame and Hanabi deserves somebody better which was not him.

But, everytime when he was on a date he always ended up calling the girl Hanabi. Everytime when he dreams, he dreams that he is with her as husband and wife and their kids were with the babysitter, how much he really wanted it to come true. He would just go out to the same resturant as Hanabi and her friends, with Udon and Moegi just to see her. And sometimes Hanabi's friends would invite all three of them to eat with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Konohamaru!" A really sweet voice said, "Wait up."

Konohamaru turned around to see Kelly, long blond hair, blue eyes, long legs. Black leather skirt with a white tank top and knee high black leather boots with a six-inch heel. Really attracted, good figure and Hanabi's WORSE enemy.

"Oh hey Kelly. What's up."

Kelly looped an arm through Konohamaru's and started to walk back the way she came with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Konohamaru.

"I just wanted to take a walk with you. Is that too much to ask." Tears began making their way to the surface of Kelly's eyes.

"Look Kelly I am sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. It is just that I am looking for Hanabi have you seen her?"

"Yeah I did and I am so,so,so,so sorry Konohamaru but I saw her with Zack."

Konohamaru then got a really hurt look on his face. Zack, he knew what Zack she was talking about. It is the same Zack thst only cares for himself. And don't give a damn about her only her money.

"Oh...ok."

"They were sitting on the couches of the coffee shop. Hanabi was on his lap!" She breathed looking at Konohamaru to see him gritting his teeth, balling his fists and smirking at the fact that just a few words were making him very uncomfortable. "She was kissing him like there was no tommorrow. She had her arms around his neck and his hand was on her as-"

"Kelly stop it will ya!" Konohamaru practically yelled at Kelly.

"Ok...Geeze, You know you asked me if I seen her and I did and I get yelled out." Kelly started to cry again.

"Oh man..Kelly stop crying I'm sorry ok. I just that that Hanabi hated zack and will never talk to him...but I guess I was wrong....Huh?"

They had finally stopped in front of a glass window. Konohamaru had his back towards the window. Kelly was in front of him smirking up a storm.

"Oh...Don't worry Konohamaru! I'm sure that there is some way that you can make it up to me!" Kelly stated getting up on her tiptoes.

Before Konohamaru knew it soft lips was on his in a hot kiss. But there was a problem Konohamaru can admit that Kelly is hot but he was in love with Hanabi. And kelly let's face it was not Hanabi and will never be able to replace her in his heart. His heart belonged to Hanabi and Hanabi only.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hanabi Hyuuga was in the coffee shop sitting on the couch and reading a book. She was there with two of her cousins; Kimito Hyuuga and Kamto Hyuuga (twins). Them two along with Neji and Hinata are the only Hyuugas that she can actually deal with.

Kimito and Kamto were just there drinking their coffee. Kamto was the oldest and the funniest always making Kimito and Hanabi laugh. Kamto was always joking around and having fun and oh...yeah lieing. Kimito was always the one who likes to start fights. They both live in the star country. Kimito had her back towards the window so she couldn't see what Kamto was seeing and she gasped.

"What's wrong, sis?" Kimito asked, knowing that her sister usually don't do that.

"Hanabi does Konohamaru likes Kelly?"

"No she is always flirting him but he never let any of that shit to get to him." Hanabi said smirking.

"Well don't look now?" Kamto said as she turned around to look at want her big sis was looking at.

Hanabi looked at the Hyuuga was shocked to see Konohamaru and kelly...kissing above all things. Just seeing them to together...making out of all things made her sick in her stomach and and made her what to go kill kelly with the Byakugan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly finally pulled away from Konohamaru leaving him completely surprise.

"Kelly...?" Konohamaru said.

"Let's go and get some ramen Konohamaru." Kelly said and dragged Konohamaru away from the window and towards the ramen shop. But, before she was left she casted an 'I told you that I will have him and you don't hahahahahaha' kind of look at Hanabi through the window. Hanabi justed gaved Kelly a look that said 'you may have him now but not for long he loves me not you.' Then Kelly gaved Hanabi a 'he won't love you for long' look.

"Come on Kelly...or I am not going to pay." Konohamaru said to hurry her up.

Kelly throw one last smirked at Hanabi and ran to catch up to Konohamaru and looped an arm around his arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok Hanabi?" Kimito asked.

"Yeah? You guys ready to go?" Hanabi asked closing her book and standing up with a frown on her face.

"Yeah...we are!" Kamto stated.

"Great! Then let's go!" Hanabi stated one last time and then walked out of the coffee shop.

Kamto and Kimito looked at each other.

"I never thought that I would actually see this day." Kamto stated.

"What is so special about today?" Kimito asked.

"You mean that you could not tell that Hanabi is in love with Konohamaru but she was just playing hard to get. And now that she saw Kelly kissing Konohamaru before she does...." Kamto took a breath. "...Hanabi is Jealous."

"Ohhh..." Kimito stated "...Get ch'a


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The last chapter

Konohamaru's thought.

**Konohamaru's inner self**

At about 2 a.m. At Konohamaru's apartment

Konohamaru finally got home after a so-called-date with Kelly. That is if you would call a date a conversation about how cold-hearted the girl that he has a crush on really is.

**'She does have a point'**Konohamaru's inner said.

'Oh who asked you....I can't or nor I give up on Hanabi and I'

**'You don't have to'**

'What the hell are you talking about'

**'Listen Hanabi is cold-hearted and maybe if we become rough and mean, maybe Hanabi will fall in love with us and never want to leave us ever'**

'You may be right.'

At then there was a knock on his front door.

'Who is that at 2 a.m'

**'I don't know...Maybe it is Hanabi'**

'Yeah right'

**'You will never know unless you opened the door.'**

'Yeah...you're right I won't'

Konohamaru then went to the door to opened to see that his inner self was wright. Konohamaru's heart pounded so hard, he actually thought that his chest was going to be broken, as his eyes landed on the love of his life, Hanabi Hyuuga.

He opened the door all the way. Hanabi walked right passed Konohamaru and into his apartment.

"Come on in Hanabi," Konohamaru said but she was already in his apartment.

"We need to talk, Kono." Hanabi stated.

"Why?"

"Cause we just need to."

"OK Hana what do we need to talk about."

Hanabi tooked a deep breath to calm her nervous and to make herself braver to talk about this subject. I mean she is really going to do this, she is going to tell Konohamaru how she really feels. That she loved him every since she first met him.

"I saw you and Kelly kissing!" Hanabi said through her cleenched teeth.

Konohamaru smirked seeing how uncomfortably she looked, speaking about him and kelly kissing.

"How did you see us?"

"You guys was kissing in front of the coffee-shop window."

"Hanabi are you jealous."

"Me jealous yeah right."

"Well I am glad cause afterwards we went to the ramen shop, holding hands, we then went for a long walk then went back to her house to watch movies which she held onto me and kissing me until I left and-"

Before Konohamaru knew it he was pushed up against the wall and then he was surprised to feel soft lips against his. He was surprised to found that Hanabi was wearing applelip gloss. His favorite fruit. But, he was much more surprised at the fact the when he went to remove the coat she was wearing to find that that was all covering her chest. No shirt, no bra.

"Damnit you planned this didn't you?" Konohamaru whispered as he pulled away so far enough so he can do so.

"Sure did!"

"Damnit!" Konohamaru said as he picked her up and walked to his bedroom. He throw her on his bed and then pounced on top of her.

"Konohamaru" Hanabi moaned.

3 Hours later

Kelly had walked over to Konohamaru's apartment. 'I can not believe that he left me and not let me know above all things'

Kelly koncked on her door. Of course Kelly being Kelly she was wearing an mini skirt with 6 inch black heels and a white tank-top.

She was surprised to see Hanabi answering the door wearing a large T-shirt kelly only seen on one men. Konohamaru. Hanabi's hair was messed up like she has been rolling around all night.

Then something hit her...

"What are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment?"

Hanabi just looked at her and smirked before she says to kelly two little words. "I win." Before Hanabi slammed the door on Kelly.

Hanabi went back to bed and to Konohamaru.

"Who was at the door?"

"Nobody important."

Hanabi huddled up close to Konohamaru, throwing an arm around Konohamaru's chest. He wrapped an arm around Hanabi's neck and rested his hand on her back.

Before they both fell asleep Konohamaru whispered four little words in Hanabi's ear...

"Dreams do come true..."


End file.
